Je t'aime, je t'abhorre
by EstVieDanse
Summary: - Je ne déteste pas Scorpius Malefoy. Il m'indiffère. - Un chassé croisé amoureux, avec une nouvelle génération de sorciers qui profite un peu trop des plaisirs de la vie. SMRW Nombreux OC
1. De l'orage dans l'air?

Agée de tous justes 17 ans, Rose Weasley, la nouvelle préfète en chef de Poudlard, débarqua pour la 7ème année consécutive sur la voie 93/4 surpeuplée. Derrière elle, Hugo, son frère de 15 ans, ne cachait pas sa joie. Il faut dire que la fin de l'été avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui : Hermione étant persuadée qu'il était tout aussi déçu qu'elle de n'avoir pas été nommé préfet, elle l'avait couvé tel un enfant de cinq ans durant trois semaines. La vérité était beaucoup plus simple que ça : tout le monde, à Poudlard, savait que le jour où Hugo devrait porter un tel insigne, il préfèrerait se jeter du haut de la tout d'astronomie que de paraître ainsi devant ses camarades. Lui et sa sœur étaient d'avis opposés pratiquement pour tout : si Rose travaillait plus que nécessaire pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats ; son frère, lui, se contentait de profiter de l'intelligence héritée de sa mère pour se tourner les pouces pendant que les autres faisaient leurs devoirs. Hugo était charmant mais maladroit avec les filles, tandis que sa sœur devait le faire chanter pour éviter que son père n'apprenne ses frasques nocturnes. Car Rose n'était pas dans l'estime des professeurs grâce à un strict respect du règlement, mais plutôt grâce à son art de ne jamais s'être fait prendre. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, il était rare que ces deux là trouvent un terrain d'entente. Toutefois, au grand damne d'Hermione, et bien que les deux jeunes gens se chamaillent sans cesses, la fratrie Weasley avait une passion et un talent inné venu d'on ne sais où en commun : le Quidditch.

Mais revenons plutôt à la voie 93/4 : Rose s'était postée derrière une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, au teint bronzé, et aux yeux bleus océan qu'elle était impatiente de retrouver.

- Laïlaïli !! lui hurla-t-elle en la faisant sursauter, imitant à l'excès la voix d'un homme saoul.

La dénommée Laïla se retourna, l'air d'abord mécontente, avant de se jeter au coup de Rose en la reconnaissant.

- Ma Rosiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'étouffant.

- Heiin ? Quoii ? S'qui's'pass ?

La deuxième voix provenait d'un superbe jeune homme brun qui, hormis sa couleur de cheveux, était la copie conforme de Laïla, version homme. Il mimait en cet instant l'incompréhension face à la soudaine agitation qu'avait provoquée l'arrivée de la jolie rousse. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rose aimait bien Liam, même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais. Ce dernier était en fait le jumeau de Laïla, mais aussi le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi. Ah, que les choses étaient compliquée, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette incessante rivalité entre notre belle rouquine et l'héritier Malefoy avait débuté dès leur première année. La petite fille avait commencé à sympathiser avec Laïla sur la voie 93/4, et Scorpius connaissait déjà Liam Thomas. Un groupe d'ami aurait pu se former, ce jour là, si Mrs Malefoy n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée, en voyant son fils aux côtés de la jeune Weasley, de cracher : « Mon Dieux ! Comme le roux te va mal au teint, mon chéri ! Ah ! Écarte-toi de ça ! Tu vas faire mauvaise impression ! » Liam en avait vite déduit, avec un sourire en coin, que la mère de son ami abusait des phrases exclamatives. Mais Rose n'avait pas semblé voir le côté humoristique de la chose. Elle avait, du haut de ses onze ans, regardé Mrs Malefoy de haut en bas, avec un mépris évident, avant de lâcher à son tour : « Papa m'avait bien dit que les Malefoy n'étaient pas fréquentables… » Avant de planter une grosse bise sur la joue de Laïla et de s'en aller d'un pas dansant.

Ainsi, avant même d'entrer dans le Poudlard express, Rose Weasley s'était fait un ennemi. Durant leurs premières années, leur concurrence fut avant tout scolaire ; et tous deux passèrent leurs BUSES avec brio. Mais vers le milieu de la 5e année, un jeu malsain débuta, un jeu très – trop – sensuel…

Le sourire de Rose se figea sur ses traits lorsqu'elle aperçut le dit antagoniste.

- Rosaline.

- Scorpius.

Ils se détaillèrent l'un l'autre du regard. Le Malfoy avait encore embelli durant l'été, et Rose n'avait pas suffisamment de mauvaise fois pour ne pas s'avouer qu'il était le plus beau garçon de l'école. Toutefois, elle se contenta de le fixer avec un air écœuré tandis que l'autre lui offrait son regard « je-t-aurai-dans-mon-lit-ma-jolie ». Cela vous étonne ? Eh bien oui, notre très cher et bien aimé Drago n'avait rien enseigné à son fils de sa pureté de sang, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa femme Astoria était une née moldue. Comme quoi tout arrive n'est-ce pas ?

Les jumeaux brisèrent le silence plein de menaces plus ou moins attrayantes.

- Eh bien, frangin, il y a de l'orage dans l'air !

- Oui, beaucoup trop de tension à mon gout, renchérit Liam.

- Ils lanceraient presque des éclairs, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Kss ! Kss ! fit-il en mimant un regard méchant.

Ils s'observèrent d'un regard malicieux avant de lancer d'une même voix :

- Ca sent le coup de foudre !

Rose s'était souvent émerveillée face à la complicité qui unissait ces deux là, bien que Laïla soit à Gryffondor et Liam à Serpentard. Toutefois, c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que la fratrie Thomas lui tapait sur le système. Elle lança un regard exaspéré aux jumeaux avant de s'approcher de Malfoy.

Ecoute moi bien, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Écoute-moi très bien. Parce que si tu oses me regarder encore une seule fois comme tu viens de le faire, je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

Alors, sans lui donner l'occasion de répondre, elle partit en direction de ses parents. A mis chemin, cependant, elle se retourna vers les trois jeunes gens abasourdis et, puérilement, leur tira joyeusement la langue. C'est à ce moment que Scorpius se rendit compte que cette fille était folle. Presque aussi folle que lui…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Au revoir Papa ! Au revoir Maman ! S'exclamait joyeusement Hugo après avoir enlacé ses parents.

Rose embrassa sa mère avant de sérer Ron dans ses bras. Ce dernier lança un regard perçant autour de lui, l'air de déconseiller à tous les garçons présents de s'approcher un peu trop de sa petite fille adorée. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire. Puis elle s'élança vers sa meilleure amie, toute colère oubliée.

- Tu viens avec moi, Laï ? Ou alors tu me rejoins après avec ton Ethan d'amouur ?

- Il faut que je lui parle… Je te retrouve après !

Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu mécontent, et Rose en traduisit facilement que le garçon en question se retrouverait d'ici peu célibataire.

Elle monta donc dans le train, adressant un dernier signe de main à ses parents et un petit sourire à ceux de Laïla. Tirant derrière elle son immense valise verte, elle entra dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elle trouva. Désespérément, elle posa un pied sur chaque rangée de sièges, à droite et à gauche, afin de placer son bagage sur l'espace de rangement prévu à cet effet. Elle se sentit soudain vaciller. Quelqu'un, qui semblait avoir été poussé dans le compartiment de manière assez brutale, la heurta et la fit tomber. Reprenant ses esprits, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à terre, sur un Scorpius torse nu, face à une Serdaigle de 6ème année dont la jupe ne couvrait plus que le strict minimum. La situation était donc on ne peut plus… explicite. Les yeux de la fille lançaient des éclairs, tandis que le jeune Malfoy ne semblait pas vraiment dérangé par la présence imprévue de la jeune Weasley.

Soudain, cette dernière éclata de rire. Un rire franc, irrésistible. Et le blond esquissa un petit sourire.

- Pas que ce soit inconfortable, Weasley, mais tu nous interromps, lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

Cette dernière repris peu à peu son sérieux et fixa de son regard noisette les yeux grisâtres et amusés qui l'observaient.

- Non. J'étais là avant, et c'est à vous de partir.

- Tu pourrais te relever, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

- Non plus ! Et pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses, Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant sons sourire s'élargir. Je profite juste du fait que, pour l'instant, c'est moi qui…

- Scorpius.

C'était la jeune Serdaigle qui les avait interrompus.

- Je pense que ce sera pour une autre fois, dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'en alla le plus dignement possible, sans un regard pour le garçon qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

- Tu disais ? reprit-il.

- Je disais que je profite que je suis en position de force pour avoir ta promesse que tu me laisseras le compartiment. Pas que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la parole d'un Serpentard, mais j'ai presque réussi à poser ma valise…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Le blond venait de la retourner afin de se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

- En position de force ? répéta-t-il sans cacher son amusement.

Rose sentait son souffle sur son visage. Il était beau. Splendidement superbe. Mais elle ne rougit pas, preuve ne trompant pas chez une Weasley, signifiant que son trouble n'était que passager.

- Malefoy, tu es très beau. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'exceptions dans cette école pour te résister… Mais l'exception, c'est moi. Alors inutile de tester ton charme sur moi.

Scorpius sourit et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui aurait suffit à embraser le monde entier. Quand il relâcha ses lèvres, ses yeux se plissèrent. La jeune fille avait répondu à son baiser. Néanmoins, le rose de ses joues était resté le même. Se relevant, il murmura :

- Oui, tu es l'exception…

Et, avant de s'en aller, il rangea la valise d'un coup de baguette, retrouvant sa moue narquoise.

- La magie, ça sert, Weasley.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi j'ai vu Malfoy sortir de notre compartiment en arrivant, lança Laïla pour la cinquante-troisième fois en cinq minutes.

Bien qu'agacée, ce petit manège n'avait pas vraiment énervée Rose jusqu'alors. Sauf que Clélia était arrivée entre temps, complétant ainsi l'un des trios les plus populaires de Poudlard. La jeune fille était d'origine espagnoles, avec de superbes courbes misent en valeur par ses vêtements très colorés. Si la rouquine ne cachait rien à ses amies – pas que l'envie l'en prenne parfois, mais ces deux là devinaient tout – elle évitait de leur raconter les épisodes sans importance comme celui qui venait d'avoir lieu, sachant pertinemment ce que cela entraînait.

Cécilia se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ? Que nous caches-tu, petite impertinente ?

Rose soupira.

- Rien. Je me demande ou est Albus…

- Mon beau gosse préféré, souffla ironiquement Laïla.

- On parle de moi ?

Le petit arrogant venant d'entrer dans le compartiment n'était autre que Thomas, le petit dernier de Bill et Fleur, pour qui Laïla avait un faible depuis toujours, penchant dont seule Rose connaissait l'existence.

- De qui d'autre veux-tu que nous parlions, mon cœur ? lança Rose d'une voix ironique, tirant ainsi son amie de ce faux pas.

- Oh, je n'aurai pas la vanité de prétendre que je suis le seul beau gosse de Poudlard, rit-il. Albus, Liam et Scorpius ne sont pas loin derrière…

Les jeunes filles rirent avec lui. Si Thomas était un tombeur, il n'en était pas moins un merveilleux ami. Et ceux qui le connaissaient savaient briser sa carapace d'orgueil factice.

- En parlant de Scorpius… reprit soudain Clélia.

- STOP ! Vous êtes lassantes, les filles.

- Eh mais je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Laïla.

Rose marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « Tu penses trop fort… ».

- Thômasss de mon coeuuuur !

Le cri fit sursauter tout le groupe qui se tourna vers la superbe brune qui venait de faire son apparition. Bien qu'en 6e année, Lily faisait partie intégrante du groupe. Elle semblait souvent jouer sur deux tableaux, tantôt avec des amies de son âges – qui promettaient de reprendre le flambeau de Rose, Laïla et Clélia l'année prochaine – tantôt avec ses cousins et leurs amis. Etant la dernière de l'immense famille, Lily avait toujours été la petite favorite de chacun, développant ainsi un orgueil hors du commun ; heureusement compensé par sa générosité et son humour. La brunette avait aussi la particularité de ne jamais revenir sur ses jugements… Chose qui s'était avérée embêtante lorsqu'elle s'était contentée de tolérer Clélia…

Le Thomas en question lui fit un immense sourire. Lily et lui faisaient un duo d'enfer. S'ils s'appelaient toujours par de petits noms affectueux, les imaginer en couple était impossible. Thomas était Lily. Lily était Thomas. Et ils formaient une entité à tous les deux. Harry avait évoqué plus d'une fois Fred et Georges en parlant d'eux, mais l'un des deux oncles étant morts, Rose ne pouvait vérifier par elle-même. Cette complicité était d'autant plus surprenante entre une fille et un garçon, mais les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas réputés pour leur pudeur, et on avait fini par admettre qu'ils se confiaient tout.

Le blondinet au charme fou se jeta sur sa moitié, l'étouffant presque. Lorsque la jeune fille se dégagea, le visage rouge, il éclata de rire.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il, comme si ce n'était pas évident.

Bill et Fleur rendaient régulièrement visite aux Potter, mais pas autant que Ron et Hermione ; et il s'était écoulé plusieurs semaines depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Thomas s'affala sans gêne entre une Laïla pétillante et une Clélia songeuse, entraînant Lily sur ses genoux. Albus entra à ce moment précis, leur souriant.

- Tu sais que l'on pourrait croire que vous êtes plus que des plus qu'amis, tout les deux ? lança-t-il à sa sœur. C'est malsain.

Il arborait un sourire qui démentant ses paroles et s'assit près de Roses, passant nonchalamment un bras autour de sa taille. Lily s'esclaffa.

- Ce n'est pas comme si Rosie et toi entreteniez… une amitié améliorée !

Tout le monde rit. Il était de notoriété publique que, bien que cousins, Albus et Rose couchaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant en couple, et leur amitié n'en avait jamais pâtit. Lily reprit, comme animant une conférence :

- Alors, c'est votre dernière année, les gens. Plus qu'un an et je serai l'unique star ! Comment allez-vous marquer Poudlard une dernière fois ?

Bien sur, elle n'était pas la première à y penser. Chacun y avait réfléchi dans son coin durant l'été ; mais il leur semblait qu'ils avaient déjà tout et tout fait. Leurs résultats à tous étaient très bons, leur popularité à son comble, et leur amitié indéfectible. Et quelles frasques pourraient-ils encore effectuer ?

Rose sourit malicieusement.

- Peut-être as-tu une idée, Lili jolie ?

Les yeux de la brunette pétillèrent.

- Vous savez que Luna est ma marraine…

Ils acquiescèrent tous sans comprendre.

- Et que Luna est mariée au professeur Londubat, lequel est un grand ami de mes parents et de ceux de Rose…

Re-haussements de tête.

- Et que le professeur Londubat a été nommé l'été dernier nouveau directeur de Poudlard ?

- QUOI ?

Elle eut un immense sourire. Etre au courant de tout avant tout le monde avait toujours été l'une de ses passions.

- Eh oui ! Wittwer commençait à fatiguer le pauvre vieux… Il a décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée. Depuis le temps que maman maudissait son manque de tolérance… Je peux vous dire qu'elle était contente !

- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit alors ? demanda Albus d'un ton boudeur.

- Oh mais elle aurait _adoré _! C'est juste que maman bosse la journée et que tu écumais les boîtes de nuit moldues avec Jamesie le soir. Alors forcément, elle n'a pas eu le temps de t'en parler.

Il y avait dans le ton de la petite brune une nuance de reproche. Ginny Potter adorait ses enfants par-dessus tout. Et, bien qu'elle l'ait caché à Albus, voir son fils s'éloigner d'elle lui faisait certainement très mal.

Clélia coupa court à la dispute.

- Et donc ? En quoi Londubat va-t-il nous aider à faire les 400 coups ? demanda-t-elle, s'attirant un regard noir de Lily.

La miss Potter lui offrit son sourire le plus hypocrite que Rose traduisit facilement par « Oh, mais je peux t'en donner des coups, puisque tu le demandes… » La belle espagnole haussa les épaules, trop habituée à ce manège pour s'offusquer. La petite brune reprit donc :

- Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai longuement discuté avec Neville cet été. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait sortir un peu de cette insupportable routine. Et on a organisé quelque chose de complètement DE-MENT !

Elle regarda les autres autour d'elle, et retint un sourire satisfait, fière de son petit effet. Thomas et Laïla étaient pendus à ses lèvres ; Albus s'empêchait à grand peines de lui lancer une vanne ; tandis que Rose et Cécilia réfléchissaient, tentant vainement d'estimer les conséquences de longues discussions entre une Lily extrêmement têtue et un directeur un peu trop amical…

- Cette année, mes chouchounets, on va s'éclater ! reprit la jeune fille. Mais je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise… Vous saurez tout ce soir.

Tous les regards hostiles qu'elle reçut face à son offre si généreuse de suspens la laissèrent de marbre. Sortant le dernier Sorcière-Hebdo de son sac, elle se mit tranquillement à lire ; et les autres finirent par reprendre leurs occupations, sachant par avance qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

- Alors, que devient mon Jamesie rien qu'à moi ? demanda alors Rose, se tournant vers Albus.

- Oh, ma belle, tu sais que je vais finir par être jaloux ? rit celui-ci.

Conscient du regard insistant de sa cousine, il reprit.

- Eh bien, ça y est, Monsieur est en dernière année à l'école des Aurors. Et c'est qu'il est fort en plus, ce connard ! Il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter…

Loin de le plaindre, Rose lui sourit.

- J'ai hâte de le revoir.

- Qui ? Moi ?

Liam venait de faire son entrée avec Scorpius, dans le wagonnet désormais plein.

- Mais non ! Elle parlait de Scorpius, voyons ! répondit Albus avec une ironie peu subtile.

- Oh, nous avons déjà fêté nos retrouvailles… lança ce dernier, moqueur.

Ils s'assirent et le blond pâle passa une main autour des épaules de Clélia, tandis que Liam se coinçait entre Thomas et Laïla, au grand déplaisir de cette dernière qui ne laissa cependant rien paraître. Lily se posa alors sur les genoux du nouveau venu, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner le blondinet.

- Ne boude pas, mon chou ! Lui chuchota la jolie brune. Ta jalousie passerait presque pour de l'inceste.

Pendant ce temps, Albus commençait à comprendre le sous entendu des paroles de Scorpius.

- Comment ça vous avez fêté vos retrouvailles ?

Enervée, Rose se dégagea de son étreinte, les joues flamboyantes.

- Merde, Malefoy ! T'aurais pas pu la fermer _une fois_ dans ta vie ? Vous voulez savoir ? Quand je suis entrée dans le wagon, je suis montée sur les banquettes pour poser ma valise, mais ce gros pervers est entré sans me voir, occupé à des choses pas très catholiques avec une Serdaigle. Je suis tombée sur lui, et la midinette s'est barrée ! Cet idiot m'a embrassé, chose qui ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid, puis il est parti.

Elle reprit soudain son souffle après avoir tout débité d'une traite.

- ET MAINTENANT JE VAIS DEVOIR ME TAPER LES SOUS ENTENDUS LES PLUS DEBILES DE LA PART DE MES SOIS DISANT AMIS A CAUSE D'UN INCIDENT STUPIDE ET D'UN PERVERS EN PUISSANCE !

Tous la regardèrent avec un sourire en coin, semblant lutter contre les taquineries qui leur brulaient la gorge. Ce fut Laïla qui craqua la première.

- La haine mène à l'amour, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rose inspira, expira, et le rouge de ses joues sembla refluer. Enfin, elle répondit avec une moue badine :

- Je ne déteste pas Scorpius Malefoy.

- Tiens donc ?

- Il m'indiffère.

- Tu viens de nous le montrer, en effet.

- Il m'agace par son comportement puéril et les sous entendus stupides que je dois recevoir de votre part à tous font monter en moi une exaspération envers lui difficile à exprimer ! ça te va ??

Personne n'osa la provoquer davantage, hormis Scorpius qui, après quelques secondes, leur fit calmement remarquer :

- Au fait, je suis là aussi.

Tous soupirèrent. L'année risquait d'être passionnante.


	2. Vous êtes pitoyables

_Septembre 2017_

_- Pourquoi ta maman elle a dit ça sur mes cheveux ?_

_- Parce qu'ils sont moches tes cheveux !_

_- Eh ! Mais c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Hein Laïla mes cheveux ils sont pas moches ?_

_- Ben non, c'est des cheveux quoi !_

_- Ahaaa ! Tu vois ? Même Laïla elle le dit !_

_- Ouais ben ma maman elle pense ce qu'elle veut !_

_Silence._

_- Et puis de toute façon, c'est toi qu'as dit qu'on n'était pas fréquentables._

_- Eh oh, tu croyais que j'allais la laisser insulter mes cheveux sans rien dire ?_

_- Bah oui, on y peut rien si le blond c'est plus joli !_

_- Moi je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et puis t'es même pas beau !_

_- On dit « je NE suis pas d'accord » et « tu N'es même pas beau » !_

_- Tu m'énerves !_

_Silence._

_- C'est bientôt mon tour._

_- Ouais, bah je suis sure que tu vas aller dans cette maison de pourris, à Serpentard._

_- Tu vois que c'est toi qui m'insultes ?_

_- Faux ! Je contrattaque !_

_- Mouais…_

_- Aha ! Tu as peur ! Môssieuuur Malefoy a peur d'un chapeau !_

_- T'as pas peur, toi ?_

_- On dit « tu N'as pas peur »._

_- Oui bon… Tu n'as pas peur ?_

_- D'un chapeau ? Tu me prends pour qui ?_

_- Oui mais un chapeau qui parle…_

_- Ben si il faut que ça pour t'impressionner !_

_- Malefoy, Scorpius !_

_Le garçon se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers le tabouret. Le chapeau réfléchit tellement longtemps que la vieille McGonagall s'en étonna. Puis enfin, le cri résonna._

_- SERPENTARD !_

_Attente._

_- Potter, Albus._

_- GRIFFONDOR !_

_Attente._

_- Samson, Clélia.  
- GRIFFONDOR !_

_Attente._

_- Thomas, Laïla._

_- GRIFFONDOR!_

_-Thomas, Liam._

_- SERPENTARD!_

_Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard déçu._

_Attente._

_- Weasley, Rose._

_- GRIFFONDOR !_

_Du bout de la salle, Scorpius observa la fillette s'assoir chez les rouges et or. Alors, c'était définitif ? Ils ne seraient jamais amis…_

____________

- SERDAIGLE !

Le cri résonna dans la grande salle tandis que Liliane Zabini remettait le chapeau aux mains de Mrs Hysopers.

Neville attendit que la petite soit assise pour se lever.

- Bonjour à tous, et bonne rentrée ! dit-il d'une voix forte. Je sais que vos estomacs crient famine, mais je vous demanderais quelques minutes d'attention.

Le silence se fit. Les élèves cherchaient des yeux le vieux chnoc qui leur avait servi le discourt durant de nombreuses années mais, ne le trouvant pas, ils tournèrent leur regard vers Mr Londubat.

- Notre ancien directeur a du prendre une retraite anticipée. Me voici donc à présent à la tête de Poudlard. Les règles n'ont néanmoins pas changé, mais je tiens à les rappeler : Interdiction formelle d'accéder à la forêt interdite, le couvre feu est de 21h, il est interdit de voler dans les cuisines, et toutes les farces doivent rester dans les limites du raisonnable.

Il se tourna vers Liam, puis vers Albus, avec un sourire entendu.

- Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous s'attendent à une nouvelle année banale, monotone, hormis pour les 5e et 7e années qui doivent bien évidemment travailler leurs examens. Cependant, je tiens à vous détromper. Un jeu à été mis en place et, rassurez vous, j'ai eu droit à l'aide de l'une d'entre vous pour le préparer. Aussi, je pense que je peux assurer que cela plaira aussi aux plus téméraires d'entre vous ! Mais j'entends vos ventres gargouiller. Je vous expliquerai tout lorsque vous aurez le ventre plein ! Bon appétit !

Il y eut de nombreux applaudissement, et tous les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture.

- Je commence à en avoir marre de tous ces mystères ! fit remarquer Rose.

- C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien connaître les règles de ce fichus jeu une bonne fois pour toutes ! se renfrogna Clélia.

- Bah… On saura tout après manger ! Et puis, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ça semble génial… répondit Albus. Ma sœur peut être très inventive quand elle veut !

Les trois jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Justement !

Une fois rassasiés, le directeur s'avança à nouveau.

- S'il vous plaît !

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de Mr Londubat, attendant impatiemment les règles d'un jeu dont ils ne savaient rien. Neville eut un petit sourire avant de reprendre.

- Bien. Cette année, des équipes de deux vont être constituées. J'ai veillé à ce que chacun se retrouve avec un ou une élève de son année et du sexe opposé mais, hormis cela, les groupes seront entièrement dus au hasard. De plus, nous ne changeront rien ! Il vous est possible de cesser le jeu à tout moment, même avant qu'il ait commencé ; mais celui ou celle qui abandonne fait perdre son coéquipier aussi. Si vous n'êtes pas content de votre binôme, c'est la seule solution et, j'insiste, _nous ne tolèrerons aucune plaintes_ !

Il balaya la salle d'un regard impérieux.

- Voici maintenant les règles du jeu. Vous trouverez tous demain le nom de vôtre coéquipier sous votre oreiller. Au départ, le jeu ne devait être ouvert qu'aux 6e, et 7e années. Mais les plus jeunes auront tout de même droit à de petits défis, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les 1e, 2e, 3e, 4e et 5e années recevront, à la fin du repas, un petit papier sur lequel ils trouveront un défi. Ce dernier devra être remporté à DEUX, avec le coéquipier. Ce ne seront que des défis de petite ampleur, mais je pense que vous saurez vous amuser un peu.  
Pour les plus âgés, il n'y aura que 4 épreuves dans toute l'année. La première aura lieu à Halloween. Il y aura une épreuve de force, une épreuve de subtilité, une épreuve de sagesse et une épreuve de persévérance. Tout cela doit sembler un peu flou mais, rassurez vous, vous découvrirez tout en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant, les élèves les plus âgés n'auront rien à faire avec leur coéquipier. Je vous conseille cependant d'apprendre à vous connaître si besoins, afin de savoir vos points forts et vos points faibles. Cela pourra s'avérer important lors des épreuves. Il y aura deux gagnants qui devront se partager 500 galions.

Pour conclure, n'oubliez pas que ceci est un JEU ! Amusez-vous ! Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Rose détacha son regard du directeur pour voir Hugo s'approcher de Lily.

- Bah franchement, je suis déçu… fit-il avec une moue enfantine.

- C'est normal, t'es trop jeune pour les trucs déments !

- Mouais… Tu vas participer aussi ?

- Ben non, répondit sa cousine avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est moi qui ai presque tout mis en place, ce serait trop simple pour moi.

- Allez, au moins ça t'occupera un peu ! dit la rouquine dans l'espoir de réconforter son frère.

- Mouais…

Avec un soupire, Rose se tourna vers les élèves les plus jeunes.

- Les 1ere année ! Les 1ere année, par ici s'il vous plaît !

__________

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les yeux encore mis clos, Rose observait une Clélia rouge de colère.

- Ils m'ont fichue avec Albus ! Avec ALBUS ! Avec ce crétin je ne pourrai JAMAIS gagner !

La belle rousse sourit. Clélia avait toujours été extrêmement volontaire. Quand elle décidait de gagner, elle se tuait à la tache pour y arriver. Et Albus ne serait certainement pas un atout dans l'affaire.

- Je suis avec Thomas, remarqua platement Laïla.

Rose se tourna vers elle, étonnée par son manque de réaction.

- Je me demande si Lily n'a pas décidé des groupes aussi, répondit son amie à sa question silencieuse.

Clélia avec Albus… Laïla avec Thomas… Il était vrai que sur plus d'une centaine* d'élèves de 7e année, c'était étonnant que ses amies soient tombées sur eux. Ça ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Rose sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Alors, avec qui…

Elle passa sa main sous son oreiller et lut :

_Scorpius Malefoy_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ce retournement de situation eut pour effet de tirer un sourire à Clélia.

- Comme ça on est toutes déçues, dit Laïla. Autant être sa coéquipière est génial, autant j'ai peur de faire perdre Thom'…

Les trois jeunes filles firent la moue.

Clélia ne gagnerait jamais avec ce farceur d'Albus. Laïla risquait de se disputer avec Thomas, car se dernier était très mauvais joueur. Et Rose… Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour éviter que Scorpius et elle ne s'entre tuent…

La rouquine reporta son attention sur le deuxième papier, une feuille d'un violet ostentatoire : la récapitulation des règles.

_**REGLES DU JEU**_

_**La 1ere tache :**__Elle aura lieu le 31 Octobre dans la soirée. Un conseil : préparez vos baguettes !_

_**La 2**__**nde**__** tache :**__ Elle se déroulera sur la semaine du 6 au 12 Janvier, le jour de la rentrée. Il vous faudra de nombreuses connaissances pour résoudre l'énigme qui vous sera remise._

_**La 3eme tache :**__ Le 31 Mars, apportez vos chaudrons. Les potions exigées vous demanderont plus que de l'originalité…_

_**La 4eme tache :**__ Et enfin, le Week-end du 31 Mai au 1__er__ Juins, ceux qui resteront partiront à la recherche d'un objet caché. _

_Rappel est fait que vous pouvez cesser le jeu dès que vous le souhaitez. Rappel est fait que celui ou celle qui perd ou abandonne entraîne avec lui son coéquipier et qu'il est désormais impossible aux deux membres du binôme de reprendre le jeu. Rappel est fait qu'il y aura un bal après chaque épreuve, et que l'entrée au moins devra se faire en compagnie de votre coéquipier._

_Rappel est fait que ceci est un jeu, AMUSEZ-VOUS ! Bonne chance !_

Rose soupira. Oui, l'année risquait d'être très intéressante…

__________

Partout dans Poudlard, on parlait du Jeu. Certains s'en trouvaient affolés, voir paniqués. D'autres étaient tout excités tandis que la plupart prenaient cela comme ça venait. Rose entendit plusieurs fois, sur le chemin de la grande salle, qu'on comparait Londubat à Dumbledore. Elle sourit : qu'en savaient-ils ? Tous étaient nés bien après la mort de l'homme qui devenait une légende.

- Weasley ! Eh Rose ! WEASLEY !

Rose soupira, accélérant le pas. Parvenant à sa hauteur, le jeune homme passa un bras autour de sa taille. Exaspérée, la jeune fille tourba vers lui.

- Tu m'évites ? Demanda Scorpius avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non ! Tu crois ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Très drôle ! Bon, tu me détestes, je te déteste, on se déteste, okay. Mais moi je veux gagner, alors je vais avoir besoins de toi.

- Génial !

- Bon, on se retrouve à 18h30 devant la salle sur demande. Je veux vois ton niveau de duel.

C'était un ordre, pas une question. Involontairement, la main pâle effleura ses hanches. Rose mordit les lèvres. Agacée ou frustrée ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Avec un sourire narquois, le beau blond partit, tandis que la jeune fille soupirait, exaspérée.

- Mignonne, allons voir si la Rose, qui se matin avait déclose…

- Albus ! Connais-tu la fin de ce poème moldu ? demanda la rouquine malicieusement.

- Euh… Non, pourquoi ?

- « Comme à cette fleur la vieillesse fera ternir votre beauté. »

- Oh ! Alors ce n'est pas très flatteur ! Rit-il.

- Alors, ton binôme ?

- Bah… Je suis avec Clélia. Honnêtement, j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je suis tombée avec elle ! J'ai pas demandé une dictatrice, moi !

Rose se mit à rire.

- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ben tiens !

Il boudait.

- Et toi, avec Scorpinouchet ?

Ce fut au tour de Rose de se renfrogner.

- Cet idiot à laissé entendre que je ne serai pas suffisamment forte en duel…

- Ô Grand Scorpius ! Si tu tiens à la vie, n'insulte plus cette jeune fille, qui pourrait te le faire regretter…

La main sur la poitrine et la bouche en cœur, il était hilarant. Liam s'approcha.

- Tu sais, mon beau, avec un peu de maquillage, tu serais SO CUUTE !

- Pff… Je ne ferai point attention à ceux qui renient et se moquent de mon talent !

__________

_**Cours d'Histoire de la magie, Côté gauche de la classe**_

_Roooh… C'est la poisse d'être tombée sur la rouquine !_

**Ouais j'avoue… Rose peut être sympa mais elle est loin d'être commode.**

Eh ! On n'insulte par ma Rosie !

_Liam, y a pas des fois où tu te demandes si Albus est amoureux ?_

**Ça m'est arrivé… Mais franchement, Albus et Rose ?! Ils sont amis, amants, frères… Mais rien d'autre !**

J'approuve !

Euuh… Je suis toujours là, hein ?

**On sait, mon chou.**

Moi je suis content d'être avec ta sœur.  
Thomas… J'ai pas de sœur.

**Pas la tienne, gogol, la mienne !!**

Ah ! Okay…

**Moi je me demande si Laïla est contente, elle… Elle tirait une de ces têtes…**

Oh ! Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir…

**Je ne sais pas, ces derniers temps, elle me semble un peu distante avec toi, non ?**

Ouais, je ne comprends…

_Si on pouvait revenir à MES moutons !_

Oh ! C'est quoi ce sauvage qui m'arrache le parchemin des mains ??

_C'est moi, et arrête de faire ta chochotte !_

Vous êtes puérils, les mecs !

**Aaaah ! Albus ! Tu es malade ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

Euuh… Les gars, vous pourriez empêcher Liam de prendre ma température ? Je sais que j'ai utilisé un mot compliqué mais… La main sur le front, ça va encore, mais Binns va finit par réagir s'il sort le suppositoire…

**Ta vanne était médiocre. TRES médiocre.**

J'y crois pas ! Et c'est nous qui sommes puérils, hein Scorpi ?

_NE M'APPELLE PAS SCORPI !_

Zeeen ! Inspire, Expire, Calme ta colère…

**Les mecs…**

_Oui ?_

Nous sommes toutes oui !

C'est « toute ouïe », Albus…

_Les gars, Lili veut parler._

**Lili ? LILI ? **

Zeeen ! Inspire, Expire, Calme ta colère…

Thomas, t'as jamais envisagé la carrière de bouddhiste ?

Si… Mais il faut trop réfléchir au Moi intérieur. Je ne suis pas suffisamment égocentrique.

Ahem ! Tu ES égocentrique !

Qui ? Moi ? MOI ? MOIII ?

Tu vois, tu dis « moi » trois fois… Si ça c'est pas une preuve !

**LES MECS !**

Oui ?

_Nous sommes tout ouïs._

Exprime-toi, Lili.

… **Vous êtes pitoyables.**

__________

_**Cours d'Histoire de la magie, Côté droit de la classe**_

_Dis, Laïla, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas contente d'être avec Thomas…_

Moi non plus, alors si tu pouvais nous expliquer…

**On verra ça plus tard.**

Et madame jette un regard qu'elle espère discret à Rose ! Vous me prenez pour une débile ou quoi ??

**Honnêtement ?**

_Oui._

--' Tu sais, Laïla, moi aussi j'ai compris… Que tu étais intéressée par un certain Weasley.

Et je crois qu'elle a aussi compris que ce n'est pas Hugo…

**C'est tellement flagrant ?**  
Ne prends pas cet air désespéré ! Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas flagrant. C'est juste que je suis UN PEU l'une de tes meilleures amies.

**Désolée. Tu es vexée ?**

NON !

_Pourquoi ce « non » sous-entend-il un « oui » ?_

Bon, d'accord, je suis vexée.

**Encore ?**

Ne me fais pas ton regard de chien battu !! … Bon, okay, je cède…

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

_Tu sais que ça fait peur quand tu fais cette tête là, Laïla ?_

**Roooh ! Je fais TOUJOURS peur !**

_Tu devrais arrêter d'abuser des majuscules._

**Comment va Scorpius ?**

_Ta gueule._  
**Je sais comment te faire taire maintenant, NIIIAAARK !**

_C'est la poisse d'être tombée sur lui…_

Au moins, LUI veut gagner !

_Arrête, Albus est lourd, mais il est super doué._

J'avais remarqué que le coté « arriéré ».

_C'est ce qu'il met en avant. Je le connais mieux que moi-même. Je te promets que ça peut être génial. Laisse-lui sa chance. Et arrête de faire ta dictatrice._  
AAAH ! Forcément, tu le défends ! Et en plus tu m'insultes !

_Arrêtez de crier les filles, j'ai mal au crane…_

**Je n'ai pas crié !**

_Vous êtes pitoyables_

__________

Rose faisait les cents pas devant la salle du 7eme étage et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Ni Laïla – qui lui avait promis de la rejoindre – ni Scorpius n'étaient encore arrivés. C'est alors que Albus, Clélia, Thomas, Liam et Sandra – le binôme du blondinet – firent leur apparition ; Scorpius en tête.

- Je me suis dit que tout le monde pourrait s'entraîner en même temps, dit-il.

- Comme quoi il t'arrive de réfléchir…

Ils entrèrent dans une salle typique de duel, et Albus eut un grand sourire.

- C'est la classe ! S'exclama-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir de Célia.

Scorpius entraîna Rose par le poignet.

- On commence, claironna-t-il.

La rouquine soupira et se mit face à lui. Liam donna le top départ.

- Expelliarmus ! Lança le blond.

- Protego ! Furunculus !

- Protego ! Lashlabask !

- AÏEUUH ! RICTUSEMPRA !

- Aha, aha… IHIHIHI… FINITE INCANTA…ihi…TEM !

- STUPEFIX !

- Protego ! Tarantallegra !

- PROTEGO ! LEVICORPUS !

- LOCOMOTOR MORTIS !

Le jeune se retrouva la tête en bas, tandis que la rouquine s'écroulait, les jambes collée.

- Finite incantatem, Liberacorpus, lança nonchalemment Liam. Egalité.

Les duellistes se jetèrent un regard noir. Calmement, Rose se tourna vers ses amis.

- Albus, Clélia, allez-y., dit-elle. J'arbitre.

Beaucoup plus rapidement que ceux qui l'avaient précédée, Clélia se retrouva à terre, bloquée par un maléfice du saucisson. Albus la libéra, et elle lui lança un regard où se mêlaient colère et admiration.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il était doué, la taquina Rose, récoltant un regard noir de la belle espagnole.

- Oh ! Tu as dit ça ! ça me touche ! Viens là que je t'embrasse !

L'Albus farceur étaient de retour, et tous rirent avec lui : le voir concentré était dérangeant, tellement ses amis y étaient peu habitués. Liam se tourna vers Sandra.

- On y va ?

Quand tous furent passés, ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir, chacun estimant désormais un peu plus son coéquipier.

__________

* : J'ignore combien il y a d'élèves à Poudlard. Selon mes sources, le plus probable serait 300… Mais certains détails laissent à penser à 1000 élèves. Je tranche avec 500 ^^


End file.
